


Mr. Fluffy

by BardsAmbrosia



Series: Very nice, Much cream [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Flowey Is A Dick, Fluff and Humor, I promise, Monster/Human Society, Stalking, harmless stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You creepin' again? Just talk to him you pussy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Fluffy

Oh yes.

There he is.

Standing.

Happy and adorable with ice cream treasures in his cart.

 

You see all of this through your trusty scope. You've been observing him for awhile now. Maybe alittle over a year. When you finally do approach him, it has to be perfect.

 

Something wraps tight around your ankle then, very tight and you almost scream and poke out your eye with the scope before you hear that familiar chirper voice.

 

"Howdy!"

 

 _Cringe_ , a wince of pain and a shiver of unpleasant surprise runs down your spine all at once. Its nauseating.

 

"Idiot!" He says alittle too loudly, making you worry that he's blown your cover behind a hedge. 

 

"Shut. UP." You practically hiss, glancing back to see if he's noticed anything strange. And no, he hasn't, happily giving ice cream to a little human girl. "...what do you want, Flowey?"

 

"Nothin', just wanted to humor myself with your pathetic existence today. You creepin' again? Just talk to him you pussy."

 

Flowey is an excellent life coach.

 

"Fuck off, before I--err.." The threat dies on your lips because of the look he's giving you. You quickly turn back around to look through your scope.

 

"Haha! That's what I thought. You loser. Stop being a voyeur and be a _pppllaaaaaaaayyeeeerr_."

 

You have half the mind to ask him if he's been around Sans lately.

 

"Whatever. Don't you have shit to eat? Some dogs were just walked a couple feet from here..."

Your sass makes the monster behind you laugh. It's bitter and fake but still a laugh. "Leave me alone."

 

And Flowey does just that. _Peacefully_.

 

 

The ice cream vendor is whistling happily as he finishes the finishing touches on his current customer's ice cream. "Here you go! I hope you enjoy the nice cream." The customer thanks him and leaves happy like all his customers do. He continues to whistle an unknown, jolly tune.

 

"Heeelloooo!"

 

The vendor jumps, spooked and almost drops his ice cream scoop. He heard no one approaching before. The bunny looks around with wide eyes, not seeing where the voice is coming from. "Uhh..um...hello?"

 

"Down here, _idiot_."

 

The vendor leans over his cart and looks down to see a smiling flower. "I got something important to inform you about, pal." The plant monster says with a sly tone. The blue monster is curious as to what he has to say next.

 

"Oh?" He smiles. "What's that?"

 

Flowey grows to eye level with the now wary looking vendor, obviously perplexed by his sudden growth. He points a sharp vine in your direction. "...there's a girl behind that hedge there, right now...watching you. Through a little telescope."

 

The vendor looks confused. "Eerrm..hu--"

 

"She wants the ... _D_." 

 

"The what?" He asks, innocently, without a clue as to what the hell Flowey means. "You mean ice cream?"

 

Flowey deadpans. "No." He tries again. "Pal, she wants some Blue Bunny inside her."

 

The vendor's long ears motion cutely in firm confusion, and he raises a brow. "...I don't have that brand, only Nice Cream."

 

Flowey is fucking done being subtle. "I MEAN SHE WANTS TO **FUCK** YOU, YOU FUCKING FURRY MORON. OH MY GOD!" 

 

Stunned silence ensues.

 

The bunny fidgits nervously, mouth opening and closing, no words. He's never been prepared for such a situation. This was embarrassing. Good thing he's covered in fur.

 

Flowey's smile returns and he laughs. "Anyways, that's all I wanted to say! Bye!" And then he's gone, probably 6 feet under ground.

 

And drinking your tears as you lay in fetal position, crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Its Saturday night, I have no chill


End file.
